


Geburtstagsfanfiction

by CornChrunchie



Category: Tatort
Genre: F/M, First Time, Fluff, Silke Hallers POV
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-18
Updated: 2015-01-18
Packaged: 2018-03-08 00:20:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3188732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CornChrunchie/pseuds/CornChrunchie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zwei kleine Boerne/Alberich Storys. </p><p>Für Baggeli, weil sie nämlich heute Geburtstag hat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Geburtstagsfanfiction

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Baggeli](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baggeli/gifts).



> Weil Baggeli heute Geburtstag hat (jedenfalls wenn die Angaben in ihrem Profil stimmen xD), habe ich ihr zwei kleine Fanfictions geschrieben. Und weil die arme hier andauernd von Slash überschwemmt wird, obwohl wir wohl alle wissen, dass sie kein Fan von Slash ist (mal nett ausgedrückt ;) ) habe ich mich quasi dazu verpflichtet gefühlt, ihr etwas Anderes zu schreiben.  
> Hier jetzt also zwei B/A Fanfictions.  
> Zwischen den Storys herrscht kein Zusammenhang, aber ich empfehle trotzdem sie in der Reihenfolge zu lesen.

 

*~*~*

 

 **Titel:** Vergänglichkeit

 **Inhalt:** Es kann vorbeigehen, soll aber nicht.

 **Beta:** Habe ich niemandem zugemutet.

 **A/N:**  Liebe Baggeli: Ich kann Boerne und Alberich nicht shippen. Habe trotzdem eine Fanfiction über die beiden geschrieben. Zu einer Folge, die du nicht leiden kannst. Geil. Kann ja eigentlich nur furchtbar werden. Bitte mach dir keine Hoffnungen, denn wie du weißt habe ich erst eine einzige B/A Geschichte gelesen und bin somit denke ich nicht in der Lage, dazu etwas Vernünftiges zu schreiben. Falls ich deinen Geschmack also nicht treffe, tut es mir jetzt schon schrecklich leid. :( Ich habe mir aber trotzdem sehr viel Mühe gegeben und hoffe, du freust dich ein bisschen.

 

**Vergänglichkeit**

 Seit mehr als einer halben Stunde saß sie jetzt schon vor dem Computer und scrollte und scrollte und scrollte, wobei ein stetig wiederkehrendes „Nein“ ihre Bewegung begleitete. Sie hatte sich mittlerweile mit Sicherheit um die 1000 Fotos angeguckt und wurde es auch ein wenig leid, aber sie ließ sich nichts anmerken. Sie wusste, wie wichtig das jetzt war. Für die Ermittlungen. Und für Boerne. Sie konnte und wollte ihn jetzt nicht im Stich lassen. Boerne selbst versuchte gar nicht erst seinen Frust zu unterdrücken und atmete bei jedem weiteren „Nein“ hörbar aus. Irgendwann nahm er seine Brille ab und rieb sich müde die Augen, was sie aus dem Augenwinkel erkennen konnte. Sie war sich sicher, dass er eingeschlafen wäre, wenn in dem Augenblick nicht endlich das erlösende Foto gekommen wäre. Sie sah den Mann und war sich sofort sicher: Das war er. Unverkennbar.

Mit einem kurzen prüfenden Blick auf die Nachbildung neben dem Bildschirm verglich sie noch einmal, bevor sie ein bestimmtes „Ja“ hervorbrachte.

Jetzt stockte Boerne merklich in seiner Bewegung und schnellte aus seiner schon fast liegenden Position hoch.

Mit großen Augen fragte er: „Haben Sie grade Ja gesagt?“, und berührte sie flüchtig am Arm.

„Ja“, sagte sie knapp erneut und bemühte sich, einen möglichst gefassten Gesichtsausdruck zu machen.

Boerne, der es anscheinend gar nicht glauben konnte, setzte eilig seine Brille wieder auf und wiederholte „Ja?“

Er rückte näher zu ihr heran und beugte sich in Richtung Computer. Sie konnte seine Körperwärme spüren, schaute starr auf den Bildschirm und versuchte, einen wohligen Schauer zu unterdrücken.

„Alberich“, hörte sie Boerne dann plötzlich sagen. Er wandte seine Augen von dem Foto ab und schaute sie an. „Ich befürchte, ich liebe sie!“

Und mit diesen Worten nahm er ihren Kopf zwischen seine warmen Hände, schloss die Augen und drückte ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn. Vielleicht nur eine Sekunde, vielleicht eine ganze Minute, sie wusste es nicht mehr. Jegliches rationales Bewusstsein ging in dem Geruch, der Wärme, der Nähe, der Berührung unter.

Völlig überrumpelt von Boernes Reaktion starrte sie ihn einfach nur wortlos an und wusste nicht, wie sie reagieren sollte.

Als Boerne sich Zettel und Stift nahm, um die Daten des Mannes zu notieren, konnte sie den Blick endlich abwenden und wurde zurück in die Realität geschleudert.

_Das meint er nicht ernst. Das hat er nur so gesagt. Du kennst doch seine Stimmungen. Er freut sich einfach. Nachher ist alles wieder... normal._

Immer noch ein wenig durcheinander sagte sie: „Keine Sorge. Das geht vorbei.“

Und als Boerne darauf nichts mehr erwiderte, stand sie auf, verließ sein Büro und mit einem letzten Blick und der vom Kuss brennenden Stirn auch endgültig die Rechtsmedizin.

 

*~*~*

 

Am Abend saß sie nachdenklich mit Wotan auf dem Sofa und streichelte ihn, was dieser mit einem liebevollen Knurren genoss. Manchmal kam es ihr vor, als würde er schnurren. Was für ein besonderer Hund er doch war.

Auf einmal klingelte es an der Tür und sie schaute verwundert auf. Na nu? Wer stattete ihr denn jetzt noch einen Besuch ab?

Sie stand auf, was Wotan nicht im Geringsten beeindruckte, der einfach liegen blieb. Mit gerunzelter Stirn ging sie zur Tür und konnte durch die Glasscheibe Boerne erkennen. Sofort beschleunigte sich ihr Puls. Was machte Boerne denn hier?

Sie griff nach der Türklinke und öffnete.

„Guten Abend“, sagte Boerne, bevor sie ihn nach dem Grund seines Besuches fragen konnte. Er lächelte und sie musste zu Boden schauen, um sich nicht in seinen grünen Augen zu verlieren.

„Ich... wollte mich noch einmal bei Ihnen... bedanken. Nicht, dass ich das nicht auch geschafft hätte, aber... nun ja, Sie... waren schon recht geduldig und... also, das war...“, stotterte Boerne und sie konnte ein amüsiertes Schmunzeln nicht unterdrücken. Boerne konnte viel, aber bedanken gehörte sicherlich nicht dazu. Doch sie wusste die Geste zu schätzen.

„Und wegen des Kusses...“, begann Boerne wieder zögerlich.

Oh nein. Das war gar nicht gut.

„Ist... ist schon in Ordnung. Ich weiß, dass Sie sich einfach nur gefreut haben. Das... hatte nichts zu bedeuten“, unterbrach sie ihn. Sie wollte das Thema einfach vergessen. Das Ganze war so schon aufwühlend genug gewesen, aber sich jetzt auch noch mit Boerne darüber zu unterhalten, das konnte sie nicht.

„Alberich... also, ich meine Frau Haller, also... Silke“, sagte Boerne leise.

Ihr wurde heiß. Sehr heiß. Was hatte Boerne vor? Wenn er sie mit ihrem richtigen Namen ansprach, dann war es entweder etwas besonders Schlimmes oder etwas besonders... Gutes. Und was die Bedeutung bei Verwendung des Vornamen anging, konnte sie nicht sagen. Das war noch nie passiert.

Jetzt ging Boerne auf die Knie, sodass er mit ihr auf Augenhöhe war. Ihr wurde fast übel vor Aufregung und ihr Herzschlag ging so schnell, dass sie ihre plötzliche Gänsehaut kaum bemerkte.

Boerne schaute ihr in die Augen und sein Lächeln hatte auf sie selten so offen gewirkt. Es ließ ihn beinahe verletzlich wirken.

Dann flüsterte er: „Weißt du, ich... ich hoffe nicht, dass das vorbei geht.“

Und er beugte sich noch ein kleines Stückchen weiter vor, bis sich ihre Lippen berührten.

Vielleicht konnte Boerne sich doch viel besser bedanken, als sie bisher angenommen hatte.

 

 

* Ende *

 

 

~

 

 

 **Titel:** Realitätsverlust

 **Inhalt:** Wenn Träume zur Wirklichkeit werden, kann das schon mal verwirrend sein.

 **Beta:** Ähm... nö.

 **A/N:** Liebe Baggeli, eigentlich wollte ich dir nur "Vergänglichkeit" schreiben, doch dann habe ich die Geschichte um die 20 Mal gelesen und dann fand ich sie schrecklich und dann habe ich eine 2. Fanfiction verfasst. Warum ich "Vergänglichkeit" jetzt trotzdem gepostet habe, weiß ich auch nicht, vermutlich, weil du so wenig B/A zu lesen bekommst. Solltest du von der obigen (oder eventuell auch dieser) Geschichte Schäden davontragen - Beschwerden natürlich an mich.Es gelten außerdem die gleichen Warnungen und Anmerkungen wie oben.

 

 

 ** Realitätsverlust **

 

_Blicke. Grün-braun das sich mit Blau mischte und eine neue Farbe entstehen ließ._

 

_Eine erste Berührung. Zärtlich und schüchtern, aber voll leidenschaftlicher Hoffnung._

 

_Hände, die sonst durch ihre perfekte Feinmotorik glänzten und nun schon fast ein bisschen fahrig über Haut glitten._

 

_Eine Stimme, die selbst jetzt noch unentwegt vor sich hin redete._

 

„ _Schhhh. Ich weiß, lebende Objekte liegen dir nicht so, aber manchmal müssen selbst die größten Redner schweigen.“_

 

_Ein Schmunzeln, wie sie es schon hunderte Male zuvor gesehen hatte. Und sie sich hunderte Male immer wieder verliebt hatte._

 

_Ein Kuss. Unbeschreiblich._

 

*~*~*

 

Silke Haller erwachte mit geschlossenen Augen und wurde somit aus ihren Träumen gerissen. Müde drehte sie sich auf die andere Seite und atmete tief durch. Noch immer konnte sie das Aftershave riechen, die Stimme hören, die Berührungen spüren. Als wäre es echt gewesen. Es war alles noch so nah. Dafür schien jegliches Andere in weiter Ferne. Wie spät war es? Welcher Wochentag war es überhaupt? Und warum stieg ihr der verlockende Duft von Kaffee in die Nase?

Sie schlug die Augen auf und bemerkte, dass sie sich nicht in ihrem eigenen Schlafzimmer befand. Die Erkenntnis traf sie wie der Schlag. Boernes Schlafzimmer. Boernes Wohnung. Ihr Herz drehte durch. Doch kein Traum.

Vorsichtig stand sie auf und musste erstmal ihren Gleichgewichtssinn unter Kontrolle bringen, bevor sie leise Richtung Küche ging.

Die Tür war offen und selbst wenn sie es nicht gewesen wäre, hätte Silke das vermutlich nicht davon abgehalten trotzdem reinzugehen, schließlich hatte sie offensichtlich die Nacht hier verbracht.

In dem Raum stand Boerne, mit dem Rücken zu ihr gedreht und schaute aus dem Fenster. Bei dem Anblick brach erneut eine Welle der Fragen über sie ein. Hatte sie das wirklich nicht geträumt? War es ernst? Boerne und sie ein Paar? Wie sollte es weitergehen? Würde es überhaupt weitergehen?

„Guten Morgen, Silke“, rissen Boernes sanfte Worte sie aus der Erstarrung. Er hatte sich umgedreht, lächelte sie an und sie merkte, wie ihr das Blut in den Kopf schoss. Dann fiel ihr Blick auf die zwei Kaffeetassen, die schon bereit auf dem Küchentisch standen. Sie schmunzelte. So war sie morgens lange nicht mehr begrüßt worden.

„Normalerweise stehe ich nicht so früh auf um Kaffee zu machen“, begann Boerne, „Aber du wärst ja alleine nicht an die Schränke gekommen.“

Ein Augenzwinkern, gefolgt von einem liebevollen Kuss. Alle Fragen lösten sich augenblicklich in Luft auf. So war sie morgens erst recht lange nicht mehr begrüßt worden, doch sie könnte sich daran gewöhnen.

Sie wusste zwar immer noch nicht wie es weitergehen würde, aber manchmal musste man auch einfach mal für den Moment leben. Und so wie sie Boerne kannte, hatte der mit Sicherheit eh schon einen Plan.

 

 

* Ende *

**Author's Note:**

> Ja... so viel dazu. 
> 
> Ich wünsche dir alles alles Gute zum Geburtstag, Baggeli! Und falls diese kurzen Geschichten deinen Tag eher verschlechtert als versüßt haben, dann tut es mir wirklich leid.  
> Hab trotzdem noch einen schönen Tag, feier schön und genieße das neue Lebensjahr! Viel Gesundheit, Liebe, Glück und alles andere, was du dir sonst noch wünschst! 
> 
> Schicke dir ganz liebe Grüße und Glückwünsche zu!


End file.
